


recruit

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, nekoma akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: kuroo tries to convince akaashi to join the volleyball team
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	recruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/gifts).



> hello! i hope you enjoyed your gift, i came up with it on a whim :)

Keiji is used to being the new kid in school - being stared at by everyone around him and wondering why he’s so ‘weird’ or ‘quiet.’ It doesn’t bother him as much as it used to after years of moving all over the country for his parents’ jobs. He doesn’t stay in one place for too long, often transferring after one or two terms. At least his parents give him the courtesy of not transferring mid-term.

He thought he found a home in Tokyo after being there for more than a year, where he went to school at Fukurodani and made a lot of friends. Unfortunately, he had to move to a different part of Tokyo, where he transferred to Nekoma High School.

It’s not entirely unpleasant at Nekoma. He met a classmate, Kenma, during class earlier. Keiji is hoping that they can be friends.

But Kenma is nowhere to be found during lunch, and there’s some sort of club fair for recruiting members happening, leaving Keiji anxious and mildly upset. Perhaps he should have thought about giving Kenma his phone number so that they could’ve planned to meet.

Keiji sighs deeply. What’s done is done. He sits down on one of the stairsteps outside, pulling his notebook out to draw a quick sketch since he’s not hungry right now.

He’s concentrating on his sketch when suddenly, there’s a pair of legs in front of him. Keiji looks up and notices that the person in front of him looks like a rooster head. He has this sort of scheming look on his face, and Keiji is definitely put-off.

“Can I help you?” Keiji asks, pulling an earbud out.

Rooster-head grins and shoves a flyer in Keiji’s face.

Keiji takes the paper from Rooster-head and reads it carefully before looking up at him. “Volleyball? What about it?”

“I think you should join the volleyball club,” Rooster-head says firmly as if he’s not going to take no for an answer.

Keiji quirks a brow at him and crosses his arms. “Why should I? And what makes you think I know how to play?”

Rooster-head shrugs. “I don’t know. You just give off that aura. Do you know how to play?” he asks.

Keiji shakes his head and hands the now-crumpled flyer back to Rooster-head. “I do. I don’t think I’ll need the flyer though. Now, please, leave me alone so I can finish my sketch. I’m sure you have other prospective students willing to join your volleyball team.”

“Nah, Kai’s handling that. So you  _ do  _ know how to play!” Rooster-head says excitedly, blatantly ignoring Keiji’s requests to be left alone. He probably should not have said that he knows how to play. Keiji learned how to play with Bokuto, his best friend at Fukurodani and former next-door neighbor, as he was always looking for someone to practice with him in his neighborhood. “Even more reason for you to join us!” He starts rattling off information about his team and Keiji can barely keep up. Keiji decides to ignore it though.

It reminds Keiji of Bokuto. They both have weird hair and play volleyball, and perhaps they would be good friends if they meet each other. Although, Keiji would not want to be associated with them should anything go horribly wrong.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Keiji sighs. “Akaashi.”

“Kuroo. Captain of the volleyball team.”

“I figured,” Keiji deadpans. He doesn’t say anything else to Kuroo and turns back to his sketch.

Kuroo looks at him dejectedly. “Okay, then.” He walks away and Keiji assumes that’s the last of him.

He stands corrected.

After school, Keiji suggests that he and Kenma walk home together. It turns out that they live in the same direction, only a few blocks apart. While Keiji and Kenma are walking along the street, someone calls after Kenma. Keiji turns around to see none other than Kuroo, running toward him and Kenma.

“Oh. Kuro,” Kenma says, not looking up from his PSP as they continue to walk along the street. “I thought you had club stuff?”

Kuroo waves him off. “Nope. The first week of school is pretty uneventful.” He turns to look at Keiji. “I see you met Akaashi!”

“Yeah, he’s in my class this year,” Kenma deadpans. “He’s better than you, he’s not so noisy all the time.”

Kuroo scoffs, putting his hand to his chest. “Rude, Kitten! I’ve been trying to get him to join the volleyball club, but he won’t budge.”

“Sorry, Kuroo-san,” Keiji apologizes. “I’d rather focus on school.”

“What position do you play?” Kuroo asks.

Keiji shrugs. “Setter.” At least, that’s what he heard Bokuto call it.

Kuroo’s eyes light up. “Perfect! I play middle blocker!” He takes a breath. “Okay, compromise. Why don’t you come to practice and toss a few sets for me? If you don’t like it, I won’t bother you about it anymore.”

Keiji considers his offer. It wouldn’t hurt to practice with Kuroo. “Fine,” he says, “One time only.”

“Great,” Kuroo smirks. “See you then.”

They continue walking along the street until Keiji tells them that it’s his street. He waves at Kenma and Kuroo, who wave back before walking along.

Keiji shows up to afternoon practice the next day, awkwardly sitting on the bench waiting for Kuroo. Kuroo shows up a few minutes later, volleyball in hand.

“Ready to go?” Kuroo asks, and Keiji nods, following him closely behind.

The net is already set up when they get inside the gym. Kuroo pulls the cart full of volleyballs closer to Keiji. “You know how to toss a ball, right?”

Keiji nods.

“Yeah, okay, just go for it.”

Kuroo jogs to the other end of the gym before running back. Keiji watches his movements closely, waiting to toss the ball at the right moment. When he tosses it, he’s worried that it’s a little bit too low, but Kuroo manages to spike it anyway.

“Hey, good job!” Kuroo says, grinning happily. He puts his hand in the air for a high-five, and Keiji high-fives back. “Ready for another go?”

“Sure.”

The two end up playing until both their hands hurt. Keiji hasn’t had this much fun in ages.

After they get changed in the locker room, they walk home together. Kuroo continues bouncing the volleyball up while they’re walking.

“Careful, Kuroo-san,” Keiji says.

Kuroo waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve done this a million times before.”

Keiji sighs and accepts it.

“How did you meet Kenma?” Keiji asks, wanting to strike a conversation.

Kuroo stops bouncing the volleyball. “We’ve been neighbors since we were little. Why, do you like him?”

“As a friend, yes,” Keiji shakes his head. “I wouldn’t want to step between your relationship.”

Kuroo laughs. “Nah, we’re not like that.”

“Ah, okay.” Deep down, Keiji’s sort of glad that Kuroo and Kenma aren’t dating. He tries not to read into that too much. Kuroo is an upperclassman, and it’s probably just a puppy crush that’ll go away soon.

“So, what did you think?” Kuroo asks. “Are you going to join the team?”

Keiji smiles softly. “Yeah, I think I will.”

Kuroo beams.

“Great! See you again tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [[here](https://irlsero.tumblr.com/post/629640320404029440/recruit)]


End file.
